In recent years, mobile wireless communications have become increasingly popular, leading to the introduction of various types of mobile devices into the market. The mobile devices are configured to operate on a rechargeable battery with a finite power. Once the battery is depleted, the mobile device may have to be connected to an existing power source (e.g., an electric outlet) to be recharged. The electric outlets can be easily accessible at the user's home or workplace. However, the electric outlets may not be easily accessible in areas with large foot traffic such as airports, bus stops, metro stations, merchant shops, malls, etc. In areas with large foot traffic, a charging station that is coupled to an electric outlet may be set up. These charging stations exist in different forms; however, most of them rely on an existing power source. The charging station that does not depend on an existing power source may not be scalable for large public use. Therefore, a need exists for a portable mobile charging station that is configured to provide charging capabilities at a large scale independent of an existing power source.